


The Meetings in the Eateries

by Jhonnies



Series: Bones Revisited - Season 01 [9]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonnies/pseuds/Jhonnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A three-song song fic showing Angela and Brennan's talk at the diner; Booth, Wendell and Hodgins' night at the bar; and Vincent and Zack's assesment of their (chosen) family at the restaurant. Follows S01E04 – The Man in the Bear. Contains slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Diner

**Author's Note:**

> Eatery is a noun that means "Business establishment serving food and drink". Some synonyms are diner, bar and restaurant.
> 
> It's not easy having two differently written series that demand your attention; but I think I'm managing. More or less.
> 
> Words in italic are Angela's thoughts. Underlined words are Temperance's thoughts. This takes place after S01E04 – The Man in the Bear. Enjoy!
> 
> The song used in this part (01/03) is 'Sex Is Not The Enemy' by American alternative rock band 'Garbage'.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Bones (or any of the characters). I also do not own Garbage or any of their songs.

The women of the Jeffersonian walked into the Royal Diner together and sat down at the table furthest from the door. Angela ordered two coffees and a slice of cherry pie before turning to her friend:

"So…"

What?

"So…?"

"Come on, Temperance, tell me what happened!"

"I met a nice guy and we had intercourse."

"Ok. Now with more details and less clinical words."

"I met a nice guy named Charlie and we had sex."

_Stop playing with me, woman._

Angela had to fight not to bang her head against the table.

 

No evolution

"Tempe!"

The anthropologist smirked a little and went on to tell her friend about Charlie:

"We were at the Rapid Express to mail the remains to the Jeffersonian when I first saw him. He was reading one of my books."

"Uh hum. Keep going."

Brennan told Angela about their dates and about the sex. She couldn't the little bit of sadness that seeped into her voice when she talked about their goodbyes.

_That was the most emotion I've ever seen her show._

 

Sometimes it depresses me

"Wow. What a trip."

"So, Ange, you and Hodgins… Are you serious about it? Because both of you are my friends and I don't want to see either of you hurt. But I will side with you shall any conflict arise."

"Okay, deep breath." – She made hand gestures to her best friend before continuing. – "I want a relationship with him, not just sex."

"Good."

I believe you two are a good match.

 

The same old same  
Oh we keep repeating history

"So, Ange, is Hodgins different during your dates?"

"A little. More nervous, but also more romantic, you know?"

"Not really." – The anthropologist took a small pause before leaning closer and asking. – "How is he in bed?"

"Tempe!"

 

The institution curses curiosity  
It´s our conviction

The anthropologist shrugged:

"It's a fair question."

"I haven't had sex with Hodge yet. Sex always fucks up my relationships."

Then Brennan started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" – Angela said in a squeaky tone.

"Sex always fucks."

The artist joined her.

 

Sex is not the enemy

A revolution is the solution

Angela had finished her slice of cherry pie and asked for a piece of the chocolate cake.

"So, when are you going back to Aurora?"

"In the winter, Charlie says he'll teach me how to ski."

"Why does he need to teach you? From what I heard you already know your way around a ski pole."

The anthropologist blushed:

"Angela!"

 

I won´t feel guilty  
No matter what they´re telling me

"Not so fun when the tables turn, huh?"

"I don't know what that means."

"Truce?"

"I would like that."

 

I won´t feel dirty and buy into their misery

"Do you think I should have sex with him?"

"Angela, I don't think I'm the person you should ask that question to."

"So, I should ask Zack?"

"No, Ange. Ask yourself. Are you ready to have intercourse with Hodgins? How do you even feel about him?"

 

I won´t be shamed cause I believe that love is free  
It fuels the heart and sex is not my enemy

A revolution is the solution

Angela was mildly in shock with her best friend's psychology filled questions, so she just said the truth:

"I love him."

Brennan's eyebrows shot up at the admission and the artist kept going:

"There's no doubt about it. I love him."

"Now the only question that remains is does he love you?"

 

True love is like gold  
There´s not enough to go around  
But then there´s God and doesn´t God love everyone?

"When did you get all insightful?"

"I want to write a forensic psychiatrist in my next novel and Booth indicated a book by a Doctor Carter. He surprisingly makes sense."

"Oh. I'm glad you're opening up to new things, Temperance."

"With so many things changing, I couldn't stay rooted in the past. But I still think psychology is guessing."

"Duly noted."

 

Give me a choice  
Give me a chance to turn the key and find my voice  
Sex is not the enemy

"Bye, Ange."

"Bye, Sweetie. See you tomorrow."

"Thank you for the coffee. And the talk, I needed it."

"I know. Me too."

 

A revolution is the solution  
Sex is not the enemy


	2. The Restaurant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in italic are Zack's thoughts. Underlined words are Vincent's thoughts. This takes place after S01E04 – The Man in the Bear. Enjoy!
> 
> The song used in this part (02/03) is 'Queer' by American alternative rock band 'Garbage'.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Bones (or any of the characters). I also do not own 'Garbage' or any of their songs.

**The Restaurant**

"Hey, Sid."

"Hey, Zack. That your brother?"

"No. This is my friend, Vincent."

"Hello."

"Hello, I'll bring your food by, booth 5; right?"

"You know it."

Zack led Vincent to their booth.

"But we didn't order."

"That's the way it works here."

"Oh."

"Vince? You know that now you can talk about what you saw, don't you?"

"I saw Doctor Goodman and Director Cullen kissing in his office. But it wasn't those loving kisses people share; it was those kisses that lead to sex."

"Oh."

"It was very enticing."

"Oh."

_That's the reason you were redder than normal._

Hey boy, take a look at me

Let me dirty up your mind

"I'm glad you're back from Aurora; I've found that I missed our talks. Especially about our family."

"I've missed that too. Who should we analyze first?"

I missed this tradition where we would psychoanalyze our friends. He learned from his brother, I learned it from my ex.

The squint stuttered a bit before saying:

"Maybe Agent Booth, if it's not too much trouble."

"You want to know what he's like under that entire aggressive front he puts up, don't you?"

He responded in a lone tone of voice:

"Yes."

Sid brought their orders ('This is really good.' 'Thanks, Sid.' 'No problem, Seeley's man.') and Zack answered Vince:

"He's very much like Wendell in some aspects; loving and caring, but he's something else."

"Even though you didn't explain much, I gathered the meaning."

"I knew you would."

I strip away your hard veneer

And see what I can find

"What about Miss Montenegro?"

"Vincent." – Zack paused so he could gather his thoughts. – "I was going to say you didn't need to worry, but this is Angela."

They laughed a little.

"She enjoys the banter, that's the way she acknowledges you are her friend."

"Oh."

"Remind me to tell you someday how I figured that out."

I will.

The queerest of the queer

"What about her relationship with Hodgins?"

"They're not your usual couple, I'll give you that; but both have each other's best interest in mind."

"Then, you believe they'll stay together?"

"What do you think, Vincy?"

"Uhm."

"You know I won't judge you."

"I believe they are strong enough to stay together, but if something or someone preys on their insecurities, they might split."

"Then it's up to us to help them should that happen."

"Kind of like Aristotle and the cave."

The strangest of the strange

"How else you can't get a read on?"

"Doctor Brennan." – The British squint admitted sheepishly.

"I don't blame you; that is a tough one." – He called out for the owner of that fine establishment:

"Hey, Sid, can I have some more? Please?"

"Be right there kid."

"Where was I? Yes, Dr. Brennan. She's the most difficult read there at the Jeffersonian. Here." – Zack handed a recorder to his friend. – "Listen to this and all will be clear."

"What is this?"

"Doctor Goodman had us record about our families. I got to keep the final tape. The one I gave you has only Dr. Brennan's part."

The coldest of the cool

The lamest of the lame

The numbest of the dumb

They continued to eat in a friendly silence up until Zack noticed Mr. Nigel-Murray's lips twitch downwards.

"Vincent? What is it?"

"I'm rethinking what I said to Wendell earlier. Regarding our relationship. I asked him to well, hide it from others. You remember that my last boyfriend wasn't…"

"Right for you. It was the psychologist, correct?"

"Yes, Lance Sweets. The one who called me Vino Delectable."

Zack choked on his drink before laughing loudly. Vincent joined in after a second or two.

I hate to see you here

You choke behind a smile

A fake behind the fear

The queerest of the queer

Zack asked for the check ('I invited you; it's only fair if I pay.' 'Very well. Next time I'll pay.') and the pair left Wong Fu's.

"A walk in the park?"

"I want to talk to you, and I love going to the park."

"It is calming, isn't it?"

"Yes."

This is what he pays me for

I'll show you how it's done

"Wendell is not playing with you, Vince. He truly loves you. I know how hard is to let yourself go and give your heart to someone. But he wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"Is this your way of saying you disapprove of my actions?"

"I don't pass judgment on you; I'm merely stating some facts."

You learn to love the pain you feel

Like father like son

"I'm being stupid, aren't I?"

"A part of me wants to say 'No, you were acting as expected.'. The other part wants to quote Angela. As in 'Well, duh!'"

"I'm done with hiding how I feel about him. Do you know where they are?"

"I heard Hodgins say something about a bar. Come on."

The queerest of the queer

Hide inside your head

"I can't see them anywhere. Are you sure they are here, Zack?"

"No. But this is Hodge's favorite bar." – The American squint pointed to a booth near the end of the bar. – "There they are."

The blindest of the blind

The deadest of the dead

"Vincent? Is something wrong?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"You haven't moved." – Zack turned to the bartender. – "A shot of Vodka, please."

He handed it to the American squint who in turn handed it to the British squint.

"Here. For courage."

You're hungry 'cause you starve

By holding back the tears

You choke behind a smile

A fake behind the fear

The queerest of the queer

"Zack?"

"The one and only. And before you ask, he's here. Fighting the last bit of fear he has."

I know what's good for you

(You can touch me if you want)

"Vincent?"

"Wendell."

The British squint walked up to his lover and kissed him fully on the lips.

"But I thought…"

"I know. And I do not care anymore."

I know you're dying to

(You can touch me if you want)

Zack had sat down near Seeley while Vincent walked up to Wendell.

"You had something to do with his sudden change of mind."

"Yes. Although I wouldn't call it sudden; it's been a long time coming."

"It'll certainly make an interesting day tomorrow, with Angela finding out."

"Let them focus on the now, Seeley."

"Okay. Want to go home?"

Zack looked at Vincent and winked. Then he focused his attention back at his lover:

"Yes."

I know what's good for you

(You can touch me if you want)

But you can't stop


	3. The Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in italic are Seeley's thoughts. Underlined words are Wendell's thoughts. Bold words are Jack's thoughts. This takes place after S01E04 – The Man in the Bear. Enjoy!
> 
> I was planning to expand the part of the guys talking about sports, but then I remembered I don't know anything about sports.
> 
> The song used in this part (03/03) is 'Poison' by American rock singer Alice Cooper.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Bones (or any of the characters). I also do not own Alice Cooper or any of his songs.

The FBI agent, the blond squint and the bug man entered 'The Line' and sat in one of the booths.

They talked about every possible topic (the case, the upcoming election, the weather, sports) before falling into the inescapable 'girlfriend topic'. The drinks had also progressed from beer to scotch on the rocks.

 

Your cruel device

Your blood like ice

 

"Hey, Wendell?"

"What?"

"Is that a hickey on your neck?"

Almost like a reflex his hand went to cover the red spot on his neck.

"It is! Who's the lucky gal?"

**Or guy. Apparently everyone who works at the lab is a little 'bent'.**

"I'm not telling."

"Come on, tell us!"

Even the FBI agent joined Hodgins attempts to coax information out of the blond squint:

"Tell us who is it, Wendell."

"Traitor." – He muttered under his breath but Booth caught it. – "Fine! But I'm not saying the name."

Did you really have to bite me, Vince?

 

One look could kill

My pain, your thrill

 

"She's smart, loyal, a little awkward but nice, beautiful…"

"Someone's smitten."

Booth agreed:

"Yeah."

Hodgins left for the bathroom and Wendell asked the FBI agent:

"Why do I feel I just passed some kind of test with you?"

"I have that effect on some people."

"And that's your way of saying you approve of me and Vince?"

"Yeah. It is."

 

I wanna love you but I better not touch

(Don't touch)

 

"I just don't get one thing."

"What?"

"If you love him, why do you hide it?"

"Because he doesn't want everyone to know." – The blond squint inhaled deeply. – "It's hard, you know? Sometimes I just want to hold him and keep everything away from him."

_Just like me and Zack._

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

 

I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop

 

Hodgins finally came back to their table ('I thought you'd fallen in.' 'Ha ha.').

Both Booth's and Wendell's minds were filled with images of their respective lovers.

"Okay, what did I miss?"

"Nothing."

"As would Zack say, you two got 'kiss face'."

"Do not!"

I wanna kiss you but I want it too much

(Too much)

 

"Who're you thinking of?"

Wendell almost let his secret slip:

"V…" – Booth kicked the blond squint under the table. – "Ow!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing." – He lowered his voice. - "You kick like a girl!"

"At least I don't behave like one!" – Was the whispered response.

"I can't help it."

I just want to throw him at a flat surface and kiss him.

"When did you become brothers?"

The men in question looked each other and the FBI agent spoke up:

"Once I realized he's not as annoying as you."

I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison running through my veins

You're poison

I don't wanna break this chain

 

Jack left but Booth and Wendell stayed behind. The pair discussed everything, from school to what they'd wanted to be while growing up.

_I wonder why I'm being so open to him._

_You took him under your wing because he is just like you._ – His mind supplied.

Your mouth, so hot

Your web, I'm caught

 

Wendell glanced out of the window. The rain completed the Edward Hopper-esque night.

"It's raining. I wonder if Vince remembered his umbrella."

The FBI agent shook his head and answered:

"The crazy conspiracy theorist was right, you're smitten."

"I love the squint I'm with, sue me."

Seeley and Wendell laughed at the absurdity of the situation.

Your skin, so wet

Black lace, on sweat

 

Booth's phone started ringing:

"Hey, Zack."

"Hello, Seeley. Are you all still at 'The Line'?"

"Yes. Well, except for Hodgins."

"We'll be right there. And before you can ask why, let me say it's a surprise."

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins

(And pins)

 

"Hey, isn't that Vince and Zack?"

"Yeah, you're right. Why are they here?"

"By the way Zack is waiting at the bar after spotting us, I think Vincent wants to talk. Go."

When the blond squint approached his lover, he reached out to touch the British man's face, only to remember that they were in public and abort the motion.

Mister Nigel-Murray grabbed the hands of the man he loves.

"Vincent?"

"Wendell."

I wanna hurt you, just to hear you screaming my name

Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin

(Deep in)

 

The British squint kissed his lover fully on the lips.

"But I thought…"

"I know. And I do not care anymore."

Zack had sat down near Seeley while Vincent walked up to Wendell.

"You had something to do with his sudden change of mind."

"Yes. Although I wouldn't call it sudden; it's been a long time coming."

"It'll certainly make an interesting day tomorrow, with Angela finding out."

"Let them focus on the now, Seeley."

"Okay. Want to go home?"

Zack looked at Vincent and winked. Then he focused his attention back at his lover:

"Yes."

I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison running through my veins

You're poison

I don't wanna break this chain

Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this story! Now I can move on to S01E05 – A Boy in a Bush.
> 
> Before you go, a little piece of advice: Reviews are of the good. Motivates me into writing more.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
